The hard life
by Isbella Marie Black
Summary: Read about Bella and how she has struggled with life. After being used and tossed to the curb, can one man help show her that she is has a life worth living. Sam/Bella rating just to be safe for chapters further down the road.
1. Chapter 1

_~Dear Diary_

 _So its been a few moths since i wrote in you, well let me catch you up on whats gone on. So i meet two guys when i moved in with my father here in rainy forks, the names are Jared and Paul. Like OMG are they good looking. Well any way we chilled and hung out, i really liked them both. Well one weekend when my dad went on his fishing trip with his friend charlie, i invited them over and a few other of our friends, you know that the typical happened, we dranks and swam in the pool, we even had a bon fire. when i went up to my room, paul follwed me and we started kissing and kissing turned into making out... and you get the picture. i lost my virgenty that night to paul. When we were done we went down stares and started acted like nothing happened. But we both agreed that it was for the best that we still be friends, if you could even say that. About a few days later he stopped talking to me. So i started to hang out with Jared, it was nice, hes hot to, btw all the quiletes are. We chilled for a while then i went to his house while he was alone and we watched tv, then we kissed, and then bam you can prolly figured out what happened. well over the next week things got awkared and he stopped texting me and stop talking to me at work, and when i messaged him he said we couldnt be friends anymore. So i was hurt for weeks till i finally got the balls to go to Pauls house and that when i saw him standing in the ran talking to Sam, the guy that paul has hated since jounier year. they were all buddy buddy, well i got mad seeing paul with him so i marched over to them and started to yell at sam and paul. then as soon as i slapped sam across the face is when i really got a good look at him, we locked eyes, then this weirdest think happened, i felt like the world around me faded and the pain in my hand left all i saw was him, if felt like he was my world and what held me to the earth. When suddenly i heard a growl comming from the person next to which caused me to lose my focus on sam. Sam ended up pushing me behind him when i saw paul turn into this beastly looking silver wolf and he howled and lunged at sam and I. sam jumped adn turned into a beastly looking black wolf, that was the last thing i saw as i screamed and ran to my car and raced home in record time. Its been two days since that night. I dont answer my phone i got my dad to pull me out of school the past two days because i couldnt face Sam and Paul. But i have to go back to tomorrow.~_

"BELLA!" I heard my dad yell, "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"OKAY DAD I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" I yelled back

~ _Okay so i have to go know its time for dinner ill be back to write later. Wish me luck for school tomorrow._

 _love_

 _Bella Black~_

That right my name is Bella Black, daughter to Eva Snow, thats Billy Blacks affier. I have an older half brother names Jacob Black. Its kinda funny how i came to be. My dad, Billy, went out with his buddy on his bachlor party and got wasted he ended up sleeping with my mom and got her pregent, when he found out his wife sarah almost killed him till he explained what happened it took awhile but she forgave him. Sarah is like the mother i always wanted. Eva was mean adn evil she never treated me right when dad saw the bruises one day when he vistited me he flipped and took me away from her and had her locked away. Ever since Sarah has been my mom and she treated my like her daughter. Im only 2 months younger than Jacob. I have long wavy brown hair with honey brown eyes, and i was luck that i got the quilette russet color skin, i stand about 5'3". If peopel ask they woudl really think that i was Sarahs daughter becasue i look like her and not Eva.

 **Well tell me what you think do you like, do you hate? review so I know.**


	2. important

So i know that i have been offline for awhile but all that is going to change i have made a new fanfiction account. I will be posting all my stories that i have ever written on this new account. The name is Izumi1996


End file.
